


Racconto di un Malandrino

by robs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Guilt, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: “Vedete, Regulus ed io stavamo litigando come al solito,” cominciò Sirius, mostrando un sorrisetto scaltro che poco si accostava al bagliore malinconico che aveva illuminato i suoi occhi mentre pronunciava il nome del fratello. “Orion era da qualche parte a sprecare il patrimonio dei Black e Walburga aveva invitato alcune sueamicheper prendere il tè insieme.”





	Racconto di un Malandrino

“Vedete, Regulus ed io stavamo litigando come al solito,” cominciò Sirius, mostrando un sorrisetto scaltro che poco si accostava al bagliore malinconico che aveva illuminato i suoi occhi mentre pronunciava il nome del fratello. “Orion era da qualche parte a sprecare il patrimonio dei Black e Walburga aveva invitato alcune sue _amiche _per prendere il tè insieme.”

Harry, Ron e i gemelli erano rapiti dal racconto del Malandrino, pendevano dalle sue labbra curiosi di conoscere la conclusione di quel divertente aneddoto familiare. Remus, seduto su una vecchia poltrona polverosa dall'altra parte della stanza, scuoteva il capo sorridendo divertito: quella _chicca _sulla famiglia di Sirius l'aveva sentita così tante volte da poterla raccontare alla perfezione lui stesso. Però era bello poter sentire di nuovo la voce del vecchio compagno di Casa, perciò rimaneva in silenzio ad ascoltarlo parlare con i quattro ragazzi che si erano raccolti attorno a lui, sul tappeto.

“La vecchiaccia era salita come una furia ed era entrata nella nostra camera – in quel periodo dormivamo ancora nella stessa stanza – e _mi _aveva gridato di dirle perché stessi facendo del male a mio fratello – che, se posso, era più che capace di difendersi da solo,” commentò con la stessa luce triste di poco prima ad offuscare le iridi grige; Remus sospirò, rimanendo comunque seduto al suo posto, limitandosi ad alzare il viso ed incoraggiare l'altro a continuare con un mezzo sorriso. “E cosa dovevo dirle? Era inutile risponderle, davvero! Quella strega non avrebbe accettato nulla di quello che le avessi detto.”

“E allora che è successo?” chiese Ron, che tra tutti sembrava il più preso dal racconto; era evidente che, come Harry, fremesse dalla voglia di conoscere meglio l'evaso. Fred e George annuirono alle sue spalle, così come anche il figlioccio, accovacciato accanto alle gambe del padrino.

Remus colse, nel silenzio fin troppo prolungato del compagno, un dolore che non riusciva ad esprimere – che _non voleva _esprimere –, e gli andò incontro, chiudendo il libro di letteratura Babbana che Hermione gli aveva prestato e schiarendosi un poco la voce per attirare su di sé l'attenzione dei suoi ex studenti.

“In quel momento è successa una cosa che Sirius non è mai riuscito a spiegarsi,” continuò regalando un sorriso complice e comprensivo all'altro Malandrino. “Regulus si frappose tra la madre ed il fratello e, dopo averla costretta ad abbassare la bacchetta, le disse: _sai, madre, il silenzio è l'unica risposta sensata che si può dare agli stupidi_.”

“Esatto,” fece Sirius riprendendo a sorridere divertito. “Walburga era furiosa, Regulus le aveva mancato di rispetto per qualche motivo che neppure io riuscivo a spiegarmi e… be', naturalmente non si mise ad inveire contro il suo figlio preferito, si limitò a spalancare la bocca, irritata, e a borbottare che io e zio Alphard lo stavamo traviando. Poi è tornata di sotto dalle sue presunte _amiche_.”

Remus sorrise ancora.

“Probabilmente è vero che lo stavate traviando,” commentò infine, riaprendo il suo libro e distogliendo gli occhi da quelli dell'altro, che lo guardava con un palese senso di colpa sul viso. “Peccato che non sei riuscito a portare a termine l'opera e tuo zio è stato bandito da questa casa per averti aiutato ad andartene. Continuo a pensare che Regulus sarebbe potuto passare dalla nostra parte, se avesse avuto un appoggio sicuro e qualcuno su cui contare.”

Tutto rimase sospeso, mentre quella velata accusa veniva assorbita da tutti i presenti. Fu Ron a rompere il silenzio, come la volta precedente.

“Tuo fratello ha detto a quella vecchia che era stupida?” commentò incredulo. “Certo che doveva essere molto coraggioso, sotto sotto, per riuscire a farlo; io avrei il terrore anche soltanto di pensarla, una cosa simile, con _mia _madre nei paraggi.”

Le risate dei ragazzi ed il latrato di Sirius spezzarono l'atmosfera pesante che si era creata; Remus ridacchiò dalla sua poltrona, ringraziando mentalmente la prontezza di spirito del sesto della famiglia Weasley.

“Certo,” commentò uno dei gemelli, mostrando un'espressione conciliante che stonava completamente con quella maliziosa sul viso dell'altro. “Il nostro _Ronnie _non potrebbe mai mancare di rispetto alla mamma che tanto adora-”

“-e che tanto lo adora, soprattutto adesso che come gli altri tre fratelli prima di lui – ricordiamoci che noi in realtà siamo soltanto i vicini di casa – ha ricevuto la spilla da _Prefetto_,” concluse Fred – o George? – scimmiottando il fratello minore, che per vendetta si avventò sul gemello più vicino probabilmente sperando di ingaggiare una lotta. Tra le risate, i due si Smaterializzarono, lasciandolo cadere di faccia sul tappeto polveroso su cui prima erano seduti.

  


  


_ Poco meno di due anni dopo, ancora a Grimmauld Place _

“R.A.B.,” fece Ron osservando la porta chiusa della camera del minore di casa Black. “Regulus Arcturus Black. Allora era davvero riuscito a traviarlo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prima classificata al contest sul forum di EFP "Come in un quadro di Van Gogh" di Wynne_Sabia, e vincitrice del premio Originalità.


End file.
